To get to school each morning, Omar takes a car 9.8 kilometers and a horse 1.54 kilometers. How many kilometers is Omar's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Omar travels 11.34 kilometers in total.